


Sleeping Through the Dawn

by SoManyFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Bucky, sleepy steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: Once Steve has Bucky back, he doesn’t get up for those before dawn runs anymore.





	Sleeping Through the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea when I got home one afternoon and my friend, who is the Steve to my Bucky, put out her arms and I sat down and she curled them around me and snuggled.

Steve wakes just before dawn, body clock on time as always, but he doesn’t get up.

Bucky’s metal arm whirs at the change in Steve’s muscle tone it picks up from where the fingers lay across Steve’s stomach, but Bucky doesn’t stir.

If Steve was still in DC, he’d meet Sam for their morning run, make Sam curse good naturedly everytime he passed him ‘on your left’, and then they would have a coffee at that small cafe that’d become their favourite, before the rest of the world started its day.

Just like every other morning though since he’s got Bucky back, mind free, if not exactly whole, Steve rolls onto his side and snuggles into Bucky, smiling as Bucky lays his arm over his side, tucking him in closer, and closes his eyes.


End file.
